Pequeños momentos
by akashyluna
Summary: serie de pequeñas historias de parejas del juego la mayoría de eticalb
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 nutella

Todo era tranquilo en el mundo de gray Garden la felicidad y paz reinaba excepto por cierto diablo que buscaba con desesperación su exquisito manjar

-¿Dónde, donde estará?-caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación

-¿sucede algo hermano?-pregunto wodhas apareciendo en la habitación

-bueno yo guarde un frasco de nutella pero no lo encuentro-

-mmm…ya veo lo siento hermano pero no sé nada- después de decir esto se retiró hacia a la cocina para ir por ochazuke, kcalb busco por todo el castillo pero siguió sin rastro alguno de nutella se dirigió al jardín que estaba a lado del castillo cuando llego ahí se encontraba etihw con un frasco de nutella vacío-¡Etihw!-grito kcalb enojado

-ohh kcalb no sabía que estabas ahí-respondió la pelinegra de manera muy despreocupada inconsciente del sufrimiento que causaba al pobre diablo

-¡ ¿Qué haces con mi frasco?!-grito el peliblanco aun mas enojado de lo que estaba

-ahh te refieres a esto-dijo esto señalando al frasco todo vacío

-Si lo estaba guardando

-hohoho perdón no pude resistir la tentación pero puedo arreglarlo-etihw se acerco peligrosamente a la cara de kcalb haciendo sonrojar al susodicho

-oye espera que estas haciendo-respondió nerviosamente para luego sentir los labios de etihw sobre los suyos kcalb poso sus manos en las caderas de la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos, poco a poco el beso se volvía más intenso pero la necesidad de oxigeno izo que separaran ambos jadeantes y sonrojados uno más que otro

Etihw se empezó alejar no sin antes decir a su diablo-si quieres otro dulce así solo búscame-dedicándole una sonrisa picara

Costo bastante tiempo para que kcalb reaccionara cuando asimilo todo salió en busca de su diosa para que le diera otro intenso dulce o varios.

N/A: bueno esto va hacer una serie de one-shorts de varias parejas del juego creo que el siguiente será de wod y grora si es que señora inspiración me deja estará más tardar en un mes a por lo de la nutella pensé que sería mejor iba a poner pastel pero no nutella y punto no me importa si no existe en gray Garden yo se la pongo creo que es todo.

Nos vemos


	2. Chapter 2

Hola gente sé que me he tardado en escribir pero la escuela consumió gran parte de mi tiempo solo tengo dos cosas que decir no me maten.

Y la otra es que el short está dividido en dos partes es un universo alterno donde froze es hombre, el short es de emalf x creo que es todo así que disfruten

Capítulo 2 el perdedor

Mi nombre es emalf soy el chico más popular en la escuela, el capitán del equipo de futbol el chico perfecto ¿no?, solía pensar eso hasta que la conocí.

Iba caminando tranquilamente a mi salón faltaba poco para que empezara la clase de matemáticas con la señorita Grief

De pronto choque con algo mejor dicho con alguien era una chica con lentes y un cabello de color verde manzana, es bastante linda pensé

-¿oye te encuentras bien?-le pregunte mientras ofrecía mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-si muchas gracias

-eres muy afortunada sabes-le dije con un toque de arrogancia en mi tono de voz

-eh ¿Por qué?-esa pregunta me desconcertó se suponía que era el chico más popular de la escuela

-perdón es que soy nueva

-ya veo ¿de qué salón eres?

-2K

-ese es mi salón ven vamos-nos dirigimos al salón cuando llegamos casi nos reportan si no fuera por la chica me dirigí a mi lugar mientras que ella fue junto al genio de la clase froze era rubio de ojos azules callado y responsable un fastidio a mi parecer cuando escuche el timbre de receso intente acercarme a la peli verde pero había salido corriendo tomada de la mano de froze.

-¡oye espera!-había logrado alcanzarla a la salida

-¿pasa algo?-me pregunto algo confundida

-no me dijiste tu nombre

-me llamo yosafire y ¿tu?

-emalf-la acompañe a su casa en el camino habíamos estado platicando ella era bastante alegre.

Al día siguiente cuando llegue a la escuela había varias fans mías tratando de darme regalos y demás cosas pero había logrado observar una escena que me desagrado demasiado haciendo sentir mi sangre hervir no entendía por qué yosafire está felizmente colgando del cuello de froze trate de ignorarlo pero no podía porque estaba ahí presente molestando.

Día a día la conocía más y más sin darme cuenta había pasado 4 meses me di cuenta que me había enamorado de yosafire decidí que me le declararía en la salida.

Cuando la encontré estaba besándose con froze salí de ahí con el corazón destrozado escuche por rumores que ellos dos habían empezado a salir yo no creí eso pero con esto me di cuenta que yo era el perdedor

N/A: hola gente perdón por tárdame es que estuve con exámenes maldita escuela sé que dije que iba hacer wodxgrora pero lo ice como si fuera 14 de febrero a sí que decidí guardarlo para esa fecha si quieren que lo suba aun así ustedes dirán

Ya luego subiré la 2parte del short gracias por todos lo que me dieron review.

Nos vemos gente


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Chocolate

Me sentía nerviosa todo mi cuerpo temblaba era una difícil decisión entrar o no entrar si lo hacia tendrá que soportar su mirada sobre mí por mi comportamiento o irme de aquí e intentarlo otro día pero yo no soy una cobarde pensé

Cada paso más y más dudas ¿le gustara? ¿Estaba demasiado amargo? ¿O demasiado dulce? ¿Debí ponerle ochazuke? duda tras duda hacia mi temor crecer

-solo tengo que calmarme-me dije a mi misma pero estaba enfrente de esa gran puerta donde estaría el con su papeleo entre con miedo pensé en huir pero ya estaba ahí

-hey ángel jefe-lo llame en voz baja tratando de mostrar confianza cosa que carecía en estos momentos me observo de manera extraña

-toma-le mostré una pequeña caja roja con un moño

Le había preguntado a etihw una forma de expresar cariño hacia alguien especial ella me dijo que le preparara chocolates entonces los hice a escondidas anoche, sentí como me miraba extrañado sentí mi rostro arder solo esperaba que no fuera tan notorio mi sonrojo

La tomo parecía alegrarle el regalo empecé alejarme dispuesta a ir me pero sentí como me jalaban del brazo para luego sentir unos labios sobre los míos

-¡estúpido ángel jefe!-le grite con furia estaba demasiado roja por la vergüenza

-perdón pero quería agradecerte por el presente-me respondió con tranquilidad, Salí lo más rápido de ahí tratando de calmar mi corazón acelerado, algo que había notado que sus labios sabían a chocolate

N/A: hola gente volví pero creo que me tardare más en el siguiente que será dialo x chelan pero advierto desde antes le voy a cambiar de genero a chelan me siento rara escribiendo yuri también me gustaría hacer un yosafroze pero yosafire hombre sería interesante perdón si lo ice corto pero señora inspiración me dejo abandonada

Otra cosa ya acabe el juego de wadanohara y me encanto me gustaría hacer también una serie de shorts del juego iniciaría con samewada pero señor imaginación y señora inspiración no me dejan (y si ellos dos están casados) también empiezo semana de exámenes en la secu y voy a sufrir con mate como las odio

Bueno también tengo otro proyecto de gray garden que se llama yo soy tu razón de vivir será un universo alterno (perdón pero me gusta hacer mucho hacer universos alternos) de etihw y kcalb una cosa recomendación para un nombre para la serie de shorts de wadanohara pensé en ponerle también pequeños momentos pero como que no bueno es todo

Nos vemos


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Halloween mi escuela organiza un baile sobre esta festividad en mi opinión es aburrido solo asistía porque mi mejor amigo me lo pedía

Teníamos que disfrazarnos decidí como un demonio como mi hermano lost

-¡dialo date prisa ciel y su hermano ya están aquí!-escuche el grito de mi hermano

-¡si ya voy hermano!-baje por las escalares algo nerviosa pues aunque nunca lo expreso estoy interesada en mi mejor amigo Chelan

-dialo que bueno verte-dijo ciel mientras me daba un abrazo ella era una chica realmente bonita y tenía un gran parecido a su hermano que vestían igual como ángeles-y te ves muy adorable así-me abrazo más fuerte

-hey y yo que-dijo mi hermano celoso

-o vamos lost no empieces de celoso-mi hermano y ella son novios desde secundaria-aparte Chelan también cree que se ve linda así ¿verdad?-el solo asintió haciéndome sonrojar

-bueno es mejor irnos o si no se nos ara tarde-subimos al auto de mi hermano para dirigirnos a la escuela cuando llegamos empezamos Chelan y yo empezamos a buscar a yosafire y las demás

-¡Chelan dialo!-volteamos a donde se escuchaba la voz de yosafire ella vestía como un vampiro detrás de ella venían rawberry , macarona y froze

-hola chicas-dije secamente

-creí que no ibas a venir dialo-dijo macarona que vestía como militar

-vine porque Chelan me convenció

-¡como una cita!-dijo yosafire para luego recibir un golpe de parte de froze que vestia como ángel-¿ahora qué ice?

-también a mí me sorprendió que vinieras dialo como a ti no te gusta este tipo de cosas-dijo rawberry vestía como murciélago

-solo vine a acompañar a chelan-despues de eso ellas decidieron ir a bailar un rato pero yo me opuse

-puedes ir a acompañarlas si quieres-el solo negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué, no querías divertirte?-el asintió

-¿conmigo?-volvió a asentir haciendo que me ponga nerviosa-ya veo-quedamos en un silencio incomodo observe a mi hermano junto con ciel realmente se veían felices que me daba algo de envidia

-Chelan ¿te interesa alguien?-se me quedo viendo por un rato hasta que se agacho para estar a mi altura-¿Qué pasa?

Me dio un pequeño beso haciéndome sonrojar hasta las orejas-Chelan ¿yo te g-g-gusto?-asintió levemente mientras sonreía- tú también me gustas- después de eso él y yo empezamos salir aunque a mi hermano no le agrado la idea

N/A: hola gente este short ya lo tenía echo bueno una parte solo quería hacerlos esperar esto es como mi especial de Halloween (dialo me quedo medio oc) señora inspiración me dejo algo abandonada

Lo malo es que no tengo nada preparado para noviembre

No se me vino ninguna idea así que voy a tardar un rato creo que hasta el 24 o 25 diciembre les voy a traer un short si es que no se me viene algo a la cabeza

También tengo algo preparado para el 1 de enero y 14 de febrero

Un pequeño agradecimiento a princess15eeeveee y Ariana p me gustaron sus ideas para la serie de shorts de wadanohara (ya luego subiré esa serie)

Espero que hayan tenido un buen día de brujas

Nos vemos


End file.
